The long range objective of this project is the description of the component molecular events involved in the replication of the negative strand viruses (myxo, paramyxo, rhabdo, arena and bunya viruses). The topics that are currently being investigated are: 1. The origin of DI particles. 2. The mechanism of mRNA synthesis in VSV infected cells. 3. Nucleocapsid assembly.